Thank You
by vitaputri152
Summary: Bila aku menyembunyikan air mataku di bawah guyuran air hujan, bisakah semua kenangan kita terpendam? Bila aku menghapus namamu dari ingatanku, bisakah seluruh ingatan tentang kita terhapuskan? Cast : Kim Taehyung a.k.a V Park Jimin a.k.a Jimin Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga Shin Ryujin (OC)


Bila aku menyembunyikan air mataku di bawah guyuran air hujan, bisakah semua kenangan kita terpendam?

Bila aku menghapus namamu dari ingatanku, bisakah seluruh ingatan tentang kita terhapuskan?

Lenght : Oneshoot

Rating : AA

Cast : Kim Taehyung a.k.a V

Park Jimin a.k.a Jimin

Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga

Shin Ryujin (OC)

(Author pov)

Rintik air hujan turun membasahi kota Seoul dangan segala kesibukannya. Semilir angin berhembus perlahan, udara dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang. Seorang yeoja berambut coklat dan lurus duduk di sebuah bangku kusam yang sudah mulai menua. Kepalanya tertunduk dan rambut dan rambut coklatnya yang basah dibiarkan bebas terurai.

15 menit sudah ia duduk sendiri di bangku taman itu, hingga seorang namja datang menghampirinya. Air hujan membuat tubuh namja itu basah dan membuat abs-nya terbentuk di balik kaosnya yang tipis. (Namja : Laki-laki)

"Ryujin.." Suaranya terdengar berat saat memanggil nama yeoja yang kini mendongakkan kepala menatap namja yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Oppa.." Ucapnya begitu pelan.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang, kajja.." Ucap namja itu dengan ekspresi datar tanpa mempedulikan kekasihnya yang sudah menggigil kedinginan.

"Aku masih akan ke kantor.." Sela Ryujin.

"Lalu untuk apa kau memintaku datang ke tempat ini?!" Seru namja itu.

"Karna aku merindukanmu Park Jimin!" Air mata berhasil lolos dari mata Ryujin. Meski tertutup air hujan, Jimin tahu kalau Ryujin menangis. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Ryujin selama 2 tahun. Tapi menurutnya kini itu tak penting dan ia sudah bosan melihat Ryujin menangis.

"Hanya untuk hal semacam itu kau memintaku datang? Aku harus meninggalkan pekerjaanku karena kau. Kau tahu kan aku sedang sibuk. Ryujin kumohon jangan membuatku sulit.." Ujar Jimin lalu berpaling meninggalkan Ryujin kembali sendiri di taman itu.

(Ryujin pov)

Aku sudah mencoba menahan air mataku, tapi aku gagal, air mata yang sejak tadi kubendung akhirnya lolos juga.

Rasa dingin terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang. Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku di atas aspal yang menghitam. Hujan belum juga reda, dan rasa sesak di dadaku tak kunjung pulih. Pikiranku selalu melayang mengenang saat- saat kami melalui hari bersama. Sekitar 6 bulan lalu, sikap Jimin berubah, kami menjadi jarang bertemu, setiap aku mengajaknya keluar ada saja alasan yang ia buat, dia juga jarang sekali membalas pesan dan tak pernah mengangkat telefon dariku. Aku tak tahu apa salahku hingga Jimin jadi seperti ini.

Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan gedung megah di Distrik Gangnam. Ya, kantor ini tempatku bekerja, tempatku melupakan sosok Jimin dan tempatku mendapat semangat hidup.

"Ryujin.." Panggil seorang namja berpakaian rapi dengan payung di tangannya, dan kini dia berjalan menghampiriku. Jantungku tiba- tiba berdetak lebih cepat saat menatap senyum yang manis di wajahnya.

"Taehyung-ssi..." Balasku pelan saat dia sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Kenapa kau hujan- hujan? Kau bisa sakit, kajja kita masuk.." Lengannya merangkul pundakku dan ia mengajakku masuk ke gedung. Ruang kerja kami berada di lantai 3 jadi kami harus naik lift. Lift, setiap kali aku naik lift pikiranku selalu tertuju pada Jimin dan kenangan kami saat pertama kali bertemu.

Flashback on_

Shin Ryujin berlari memasuki area kampus ternama si kota Seoul. Hari ini ia akan menghadapi ujian dari dosen ter-killer menurut para mahasiswa. Dia harus cepat kalau tidak dia akan dihukum mati-matian. Setelah masuk ke gedung sekolah ia berlari mencari lift kosong, dan akhirnya ia menemukannya di bagian paling ujung deretan lift yang ada. Seorang namja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift itu

"Jamkkannnn..." Teriak Ryujin sambil berlari ke arah lift, akhirnya ia berhasil masuk lift. Nafasnya memburu karena sejak tadi ia berlari. Ryujin mengurungkan niatnya untuk memencet tombol nomor 4 karena namja itu mendahuluinya.

'Apa namja ini anak kelas mesin? Atau seni? Atau malah sastra? Ah tidak mungkin kalau dia anak sastra, tentunya aku pernah melihatnya. Aish... Ryujin sadarlah, jangan berfikir yang macam- macam' batin Ryujin yang melihat namja itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Berhentilah menatapku nona, aku bukan objek pengamatan.." Suara namja yang berdiri di sampingnya itu mengejutkan Ryujin dan memaksanya menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Jeoseonghamnida.." Ucap Ryujin kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aaaaaa..." Tiba- tiba lift bergetar dan lampu lift mati.

"Nona kau baik- baik saja?" Namja itu panik dan coba mencari ponselnya untuk minta bantuan.

"Buka pintunya! Kumohon buka pintunya.." Ryujin terus menerus menggedor- gedor pintu lift. Sedang namja dalam lift itu mencoba menelfon bantuan tapi sia- sia, tak signal di sana.

"Nona kumohon tenanglah.." Namja itu kemudian menggenggam tangan Ryujin yang dingin.

"Aku takut.." Tiba- tiba namja itu memeluk tubuh Ryujin yang sejak tadi bergetar. 5 menit berlalu dan kedua orang itu tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka. Kini pundak namja itu basah karena air mata Ryujin.

Tiba- tiba lampu kembali menyala dan lift kemali normal. Ryujin dan namja itu sontak melepaskan pelukan mereka. Saat pintu terbuka beberapa orang telah menanti kedatangan mereka dengan cemas. Tiba- tiba Ryujin digendong oleh namja itu ke ruang kesehatan di lantai 4.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" Seru Ryujin membrontak tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk itu.

"Ngomong- ngomong, namaku Park Jimin.." Tiba- tiba namja itu membuka suaranya. Ryujin tertegun menatap namja yang tenang ini.

"Naneun, Shin Ryujin imida.." Ucap Ryujin pelan. Sejak saat itu Ryujin mulai dekat dengan Jimin dan mulai menjalin hubungan 1 bulan setelahnya.

Flashback off_

(Author pov)

"Minum ini, kau akan merasa lebih hangat.." Taehyung memberikan teh hangat pada Ryujin.

"Gomawo Taehyung-ssi.." Tangn Ryujin menerima secangkir teh hangat buatan Taehyung. (Gomawo : Terima Kasih ;Informal;)

"Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Taehyung yang kini duduk di samping Ryujin.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya.." senyum masam Ryujin ciptakan di sudut bibirnya yang membiru.

"Dasar Gila..." Ujar Taehyung lalu tersenyum sambil mengelus rambur Ryujin yang masih basah.

"Ehm Taehyung-ssi, bisakah kau antar aku pulang, kepalaku pusing.."

"Tentu saja, nanti akan kumintakan ijin manager.." Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo.." Taeyung mengangguk dan masih tetap memasang senyum di bibirnya yang manis.

(Ryujin pov)

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke halte bus yang akan membawaku ke tempat yang penuh dengan kesibukan. Mataku berkantung dan kepalaku masih pusing karena semalam aku minum bir terlalu banyak.

'Ah itu busnya..' Batinku, lalu kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki bus. Mataku sibuk mencari kursi kosong dan kudapatkan itu di bagian bus.

(Author pov)

Bus itu berhenti di halte yang jaraknya 100 meter dari kantor Ryujin. Setiap hari ia harus berjalan kaki dari halte ke kantor demi pekerjaan yang ia cintai.

"Hai yeoja, butuh tumpangan?" Tanya seorang namja yang mengendarai motor putihnya.

"Tidak perlu" Jawab Ryujin ketus.

"Cantik, ayolah, kali ini saja. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak berjalan bersama, iya kan?" Rayu namja berkulit putih itu.

"Aku bilang tidak!" Ryujin bersikeras meski hatinya memang rindu saat-saat itu.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau ikut? Meski aku memiliki informasi tentang Park Jimin?" Namja itu melirik Ryujin yang kini menghentikan lengkah kakinya yang jenjang. Tanpa basa basi Ryujin langsung naik ke motor putih itu.

"Jadi..?" Tanya namja itu

"Jadi apa? Cepat jalan!" Sahut Ryujin

"Hmmm, ngomong ngomong, 2 hari lalu aku sempat melihat Jimin bersama seorang yeoja, mesra.." Ucap namja yang kini terfokus pada jalan

"Yak! Jaga mulutmu Yoongi! Sejak dulu kau memang tidak menyukai hubungan kami!" Seru Ryujin sambil memukul punggung namja bernama Min Yoongi itu.

"Hei, aku berusaha membantumu" Sahut Yoongi yang kini membelokkan stang motornya menuju tempat parkir.

"Membantu apa? Kau malah menambah bebanku" Ryujin memukul punggung Yoongi lebih keras lagi.

"Yak! Appo!" Seru Yoongi meringis kesakitan. Motor berhenti dan Yoongi melepas helm putih yang sedari tadi terpasang di kepalanya. Sedang Ryujin turun dari motor sambil mengumpat tidak jelas pada Yoongi.

"Kau menyebalkan Min Yoongi!" Ryujin menginjak kaki Yoongi yang sontak membuat Yoongi kesakitan, lalu Ryujin meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir manis Yoongi saat melihat Ryujin kesal dan menggerutu seperti itu. Ryujin berjalan meniggalkan Yoongi yang masih berdiri dekat motornya.

'Apa- apaan dia berkata seperti itu? Aish dasar orang gila, menyebalkan!' Gerutu Ryujin dalam hati.

"Hei Ryujin! Kenapa kau malah marah- marah?" Seru Yoongi yang kini mulai berlari kecil untuk menyusul langkah Ryujin.

"Karena kau telah membuatku kesal!" Seru Ryujin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Yoongi yang berada dibelakangnya.

Akhirnya Ryujin sampai di pintu lift, dan namja menyebalkan itu berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Oh, Ryujin, Yoongi hyung. Kalian datang bersama?" Tanya Taehyung yang ternyata berada dalam lift.

"Tidak!" Sahut Yoongi dan Ryujin bersamaan. Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat kedua orang ini.

"Wah kalian kompak sekali.." Puji Taehyung.

"Apanya yang cocok? Namja menyebalkan seperti ini? Jangan harap ya." Celetuk Ryujin tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada orang yang ia sindir.

"Hei, dulu kau tertarik padaku.." Protes Yoongi yang merasa dirinya disinggung.

"Itukan dulu, sudahlah, kajja Taehyung-ssi" Ryujin menggandeng tangan Taehyung dan berjalan bersama meninggalkan Yoongi yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Ryujin dan Taehyung.

"Tugasku belum selesai Ryujin.." Gumam Yoongi lalu memencet tombol nomor 6, tempat ia harus bekerja.

(Author pov)

Sebuah bar di distrik Dongdaemun, inilah tempat favorit Min Yoongi. Salain tampat ini penuh dengan kenangan, tapi juga tempat ini memang nyaman.

Yoongi memesan segelas besar bir, lalu meneguknya dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Ada dua orang yeoja disampingnya yang terus saja menggodanya untuk menghabiskan malam bersama. Tapi Yoongi adalah tipe namja yang menghormati yeoja, dan ia tidak akan mau melakukan 'itu' sebelum ia menikah.

Min Yoongi berjalan meninggalkan kedua yeoja jalang yang kini tampak kesal karena tak digubris oleh Yoongi. Yoongi memilih tempat kosong di sudut ruangan, tempat di mana ia bisa bersantai. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah DSLR dari dalam tasnya dan mengotak atik kamera tercintanya itu. Matanya kini lelah setelah sibuk memfokuskannya pada kameranya, kini matanya sibuk mengamati sekelilingnya. Bar ini tak seramai malam-malam biasa, bar ini tampak kosong, atau karena hati Yoongi yang juga terasa kosong. Matanya menangkap sebuah pamandangan yang mengejutkan, dengan sigap ia mulai beraksi dengan DSLR kesayangannya. Beberapa foto telah ia dapat, dan kini hatinya mulai memanas, ia berjalan menghampiri seorang namja yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang yeoja di susut lain. Yoongi sangat kenal dengan sosok namja yang tengah berciuman mesra itu. Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya lalu melayangkan tinjunya tepat di pipi namja yang asik bercumbu itu. Namja itu terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!?" Seru namja itu tak terima atas perlakuan Yoongi.

"Cukup, aku muak denganmu tuan Park, Kau telah menduakan Ryujin!" Yoongi kini memukul perut Jimin yang membuat Jimin sangat kesakitan. Tak terima atas perlakuan Yoongi, Jimin membalasnya.

"Hah! Ternyata kau masih peduli padanya. Kalau kau mau, ambil saja. Aku sudah tak membutuhkan yeoja seperti itu!" Seru Jimin dan memukul perut Yoongi lagi.

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek! Aku tak perlu memilikinya, aku hanya perlu melihatnya bersama orang yang tepat!" Seru Yoongi. Kini adu pukul terjadi antara Yoongi dan Jimin. Seorang yeoja yang tadi bersama Jimin hanya bisa berteriak histeris. Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung datang dan melerai Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Hyung hentikan. Awww!" Taehyung meringis setelah satu pukulan dari Yoongi yang nyasar ke wajah Taehyung yang alhasil mambuat wajah imut Taehyung memar.

"Kalian semua cepat bantu aku! Hyung cukup.." beberapa orang yang tadinya hanya melihat kini membantu Taehyung melerai keduanya.

"Apa – apaan kalian ini? Kalian seperti anak kecil.." Ujar Taehyung, Jimin perlahan bangkit setelah ia terdungkur ke lantai karena pukulan Yoongi yang cukup keras. Sedangkan Yoongi masih harus ditahan oleh beberapa orang di bar.

"Sudah ayo pulang hyung.." Tangan Taehyung menarik lengan Yoongi namun Yoongi mengibaskannya.

"Tunggu dulu Tae.." Yoongi berjalan terpincang ke arah sebuah meja yang kini kosong dan mrngambil sebuah benda yang tergelatak di atas meja.

"Awas kau Jimin.." Ancam Yoongi pada Jimin yang masih kesakitan lalu berlalu pergi mendahului Taehyung.

(Taehyung pov)

Aku mangantarkan Yoongi hyung pulang dan mengobati lukanya. Kami memang sedah berteman sejak kami masih di Junior High School, walaupun umur kami terpaut 2 tahun dan dulu Yoongi hyung adalah sunbae-ku.

Kuamati wajah tampan penuh luka itu, sayang sekali.. Otakku pun masih terus berpikir sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi antara Jimin dan hyung? Tapi aku enggan mempertanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak kutanyakan di saat yang tidak tepat ini.

"Lihat hyung, wajah imutku ini penuh luka karenamu.." Ujarku sambil memasang muka melas dan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melerai? Jadi itu bukan salahku" Seperti dugaanku, hyung akan menanggapiku.

"Aku akan menemanimu malam ini.." Ujarku singkat dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yoongi hyung aku begitu saja merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjangnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Ngomong – ngomong hari ini tanggal berapa?" Tanya Yoongi hyung padaku dan masih tetap dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"29, Wae?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Bukankah hari ini hari kematian kakakmu?" Kata – kata itu seketika membuatku membeku. Yoongi hyung masih mengingat hari itu, hari di mana kakakku, Kim Seok Jin meniggal 4 tahun lalu. Bahkan aku, adiknya sendiri sudah lupa tentang hal ini.

"Hei, jangan melamun Taetae-ya.." Ujar Yoongi hyung yang mengembalikan alam bawah sadarku.

"Oh, itu.. Sudah lama ya.." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan, tapi aku benar – benar merindukannya. Meskipun di sini Yoongi hyung telah berusaha menjadi penggantinya, tetap saja masih ada celah kosong yang masih tertinggal dihati kami.

"Sudah lama, kau harus tahu sesuatu. Dulu Seokjinlah yang memintaku menjaga Ryujin, bukan aku yang merebutnya dari Seokjin.." Ujar Yoongi hyung. Dulu aku pernah sangat membencinya karena telah menganggap Yoongi hyunglah penyabab kematian kakakku, namun beberapa saat kemudian aku tahu kebenarannya. Tapi untuk hal ini aku baru tahu bahwa Yoongi hyung bukan merebut Ryujin dari kakak, tapi kakaklah yang menyerahkan Ryujin pada Yoongi hyung.

(Author pov)

Sinar mentari telah mengintip melalui celah – celah jendela kamar apartment milik Min Yoongi. Dua namja yang tengah tidur pulas mulai menggeliat mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman.

'Krrrriiiinnnngggg' jam weker milik Yoongi meraung- raung seakan berteriak agar kedua namja itu segera membuka mata mereka. Kim Taehyung bergerak malas meraih jam weker yang sedari tadi berbunyi dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan segera mematikannya.

"Ehm, hyung bangun..." Ujar Taehyung dengan mata yang masih berat untuk membuka.

"Jam berapa?" Tanya Yoongi yang masih mengucek kedua matanya yang masih tertutup rapat.

"9," sahut Taehyung yang kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Oh.." Ujar Yoongi datar. "Apa?!" Yoongi bangkit dari tidurnya dengan mata melotot dan membuat Taehyung tersentak.

"Kita terlambat!" Seru keduanya lalu mereka bergegas mandi dan bersiap ke kantor.

In Taehyung's Car=

"Manager akan memarahiku" Gerutu Taehyung dengan mata yang terfokus di jalan.

"Aku manager, Taehyung-ah. Aku yang akan dimarahi Direktur Hoseok." Sahut Yoongi tak mau kalah. Taehyung menginjak pedal rem dan menunggu lampu berubah hijau. Di saat yang sama Yoongi melihat kembali pemandangan yang sama yang membuatnya naik darah.

"Sial! Beraninya dia.." gumam Yoongi, matanya menatap tajam ke arah sebuah mobil di sebelah.

"Ada apa hyung?" Taehyung mengikuti arah pandangan Yoongi yang mengarah pada srbuah mobil sport putih dengan kaca jendela yang terbuka.

"Jjji.. Jimin?" Ujar Taehyung terbata- bata ketika ia melihat Jimin berciuman mesra dengan seorang yeoja di dalam mobilnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Sahut Yoongi hendak membuka pintu mobil keluar, namun langkahnya dicegah oleh Taehyung. Yoongi pun kembali duduk di kursi mobil, namun ia tak akan tinggal diam melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Jimin. Ia mulai beraksi dengan kameranya dan beberapa foto telah ia dapatkan dengan mudah. Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Yoongi, lalu ia menginjak pedal gas dan mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

(Ryujin pov)

12.00 KST

Hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan bagiku, mengahadapi bertumpuk – tumpuk berkas yang harus ku baca dan kumintakan tanda tangan Presdir Jung. Sekarang aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Aku memutuskan makan siang di sebuah resto dekat kantor karena sejak tadi cacing di perutku berteriak. Tanpa kuduga aku melihat Yoongi sedang minum cappucino kesukaannya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan dingin yang mematikan. Kutatap matanya dan kuamati wajahnya, terlitihat jelas lebam di wajahnya meski aku melihatnya dengan jarak 20 meter. Sayang sekali wajah tampan itu, kurasa ia baru saja berkelahi. Kulangakahkan kakiku masuk resto dan melewatinya, namun kini matanya tak lagi meneatapkku melainkan fokus dengan ponsel yang ada ditangannya. Aku memilih meja paling pojok dan memesan beberapa menu kesukaanku dan tentunya frappucino yang selalu menemaniku. Setelah pelayan pergi aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

To Taehyung

Taehyung-ssi, neo eodiga? Ku tunggu kau di Italian Cafe, cepat datang! (neo eodiga : Kau ada dimana?)

Tak berapa lama ponselku berdering, sebuah pesan masuk, kuharap itu Taehyungtapi ternyata, kubaca pesan itu dan hatiku mendadak sakit, dadaku sesak, dan mulutku tak mampu mengucapkan kata yang ada dalam otakku.

"Yoongi.." lirihku merasakan sakit dihatiku, jelas itu Jimin, dan seorang wanita. Mesra.. Dadaku semakin sesak, kucari Yoongi yang tadi duduk didepan resto, namun ia sudah menghilang.

Aku berdiri dan tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari keluar resto tanpa peduli akan pelayan yang meneriakiku, serta Taehyung yang baru datang tampak bingung. Air mata yang sejak tadi kubendung akhirnya lolos juga, satu pertanyaan yang sejak tadi muncul dipikiranku, mengapa Yoongi mengirimkan foto seperti itu padaku? Kucoba menelfon Jimin dan minta penjelasannya, hal yang ingin aku dengar adalah bahwa pesan yang dikirimkan Yoongi hanyalah kebohongan.

(Author pov)

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin yang baru datang.

"Apa ini? Jimin apa ini?" Tanya Ryujin dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jimin mencoba mengelak dan pura- pura tidak tahu

"Jawab aku! Ini bohongkan? Jimin aku mohon jawab aku, katakan padaku ini bukan kau" Tanpa Ryujin duga, kalimat yang diharapkannya sejak tadi tak kunjung muncul, malah sebaliknya, kalimat yang ia takutkan keluar dari mulut Jimin terucap.

"Iya! Itu memang aku, dan wanita itu kekasihku" Sahut Jimin dengan mudahnya membuat air mata Ryujin mengalir semakin deras.

"Lalu selama ini kau menganggap aku apa? Di mana Jimin yang dulu? Di mana janjiimu?" Ryujin memukul dada Jimin yang bidang.

"Dulu memang aku menyukaimu, tapi sekarang aku sudah bosan denganmu.."

"Tutup mulutmu Jimin, aku bukan mainanmu. Sekarang pergi dari hidupku." Ryujin melayangkan tamparan yang jatuh tepat di pipi Jimin, Jimin berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Tanpa kau beritahu.. aku akan pergi.." Jimin pergi meninggalkan Ryujin yang jatuh terduduk lemas di karpet rumput taman kota. Hanya mengangis, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

Tanpa Ryujin sadari, sepasang bola mata mengawasinya dari kejauhan dan kini orang itu berjalan mendekati Ryujin.

"Mianhe.." ucap pria itu.

"Kau jahat! Aku masih mencintainya, tapi mengapa kau membuat semuanya hancur. Aku membencimu Yoongi!" Sahut Ryujin yang masih terisak sambil memegangi dadanya yang semakin sesak.

"Sengar, aku lakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu. Kau harus dapat orang yang lebih baik dari Jimin, Ryujin." Ujar Yoongi yang duduk tepat dihadapan Ryujin.

"Tak ada pria yang menyukai wanita lemah sepertiku!" Ryujin bangkit dan berlari menjauh dari Yoongi.

"Ryujin tunggu!" Yoongi menyusul Ryujin yang masih terus berlari hingga sampai di tengah jalan raya. Tiba- tiba sebuah truk melaju kencang dan tak sempat menginjak pedal rem. Suara klakson memekakkan telinga bersamaan dengan teriakan Yoongi yang berlari menyelamatkan Ryujin. Yoongi mendorong tubuh Ryujin yang membuat Ryujin terpental sampai ke trotoar. Suara klakson menggema, decitan ban terdengara nyaring dan suara hantaman benda terdengar dangat jelas. Setelah beberapa detik Ryujin terdiam dan akhirnya ia sadar ia masih hidup, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat Yoongi tergeletak bersimbah darah.

Dari jarak 10 meter Taehyung menyaksikan semua kejadian tragis itu. Kaki Taehyung melemah namun ia berusaha tetap kuat untuk berlari mendekati Yoongi yang lemas. Ryujin yang berada di dekat Yoongi langsung memeluk tubuh lemas itu. Mendadak pertahanan Taehyung roboh setelah melihat kondisi Yoongi, ia terduduk lemas diatas aspal yang mendingin.

"Hyung.." Taehyung meneteskan air mata saat menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang semakin lemah.

"Yoongi, neo wae? Seharusnya bairkan saja aku mati! Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?" Ryujin kembali terisak mendapati kesulitan Yoongi untuk mengucapkan kata- kata.

"A.. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, seperti janjiku pada Seokjin. Dan kau harus tahu masih ada yang menyayangimu dengan tulus. Taehyung.. dia menyayangimu lebih dari Jimin dan lebih dariku.." Ucap Yoongi tebata- bata.

"Hyu.. Hyung?" Lirih Taehyung tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Tae, jaga Ryujin. Tugasku sudah selesai. Ryujin, nan neol saranghae.." genggaman tangan Yoongi melamah dan ia menutup matanya, jantungnya telah berhenti bekerja.

"Tidak! Hyung jangan! Hyung bangun! Geojitmal!" Tangis Taehyung pecah mendapati orang yang selama ini dekat dan telah dianggapnya seperti kakaknya juga meninggalkannya. Di sisi lain, Ryujin terlihat tabah menerima kenyataan yang menimpanya.

"Yoongi-ssi, gomawo. gomawo. Nan neol saranghae.." Ujar Ryujin lalu mengecup bibir Yoongi yang mulain dingin. Air matanya masih terus mengalir di pipinya. Tanpa ia tahu, selama ini Yoongi yang dianggapnya menyebalkan, ternyata begitu menyayanginya hingga rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi ia.

Di pemakaman_

Ryujin dan Taehyung berdiri di depan makam Yoongi, seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk keduanya. Sebagai kakak bagi Taehyung dan sebaagai penggemar rahasiai serta mantan kekasih yang baik bagi Ryujin.

Ryujin meletakkan sebuah karangan bunga di atas makam Yoongi dan mengelus perlahan nisan bertuliskan nama Yoongi.

"Gomawo Min Yoongi" Ucap Ryujin pelan, Taehyung-pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Ryujin.

"Pergilah dengan tenang dan sampaikan salamku untuk Seokjin. Akan kujaga Ryujin untuk kalian berdua, aku janji" Ucap Taehyung dengan sebuah senyum manis di sudut bibirnya.

"Kajja.." Ryujin menggandeng lengan Taehyung dan beranjak pergi. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama, melewati hari berdua, tertawa dan menangis bersama – sama. Hapily EverAfter

END

Created by Lina Dwi K

Edited by Evita Putri K


End file.
